Extra Credit
by slytherinxxx
Summary: Hermione goes to Professor Snape for an extra credit assignment, but a Potions accident leads to more than she bargained for. Pure smut. FIRST PLACE WINNER OF WICKED'S WEEK LONG CHALLENGE!  Warnings: Lemon, strong language


**This is my official entry for Wicked's Week Long Challenge. Here are the rules (from LemonyWickedAwesome's profile):**

1: Must be a Snape/Hermione pairing

2: Must be M rated

3: It can be any genre

4: MUST BE A ONE-SHOT, must stay within 3,000 words.

5: Cannot be pre-posted fanfics (MUST BE BRAND NEW)

6: NO FLUFF! PLEASE NO FLUFFF!

**So, enjoy, everyone!**

**UPDATE:**** I won first place! Wow! I still can't believe it! Thank you LemonyWickedAwesome!**

**Disclaimer:**** As usual, I own none of the characters, or anything related to Harry Potter. All situations, however, are my own.**

Hermione Granger took a deep breath to steady her nerves with her hand on the knob of the door to the Potions classroom. She hated to admit it, but she was actually frightened of the prospect of spending the next few hours alone with Professor Snape and his harsh criticisms. What was worse: it was her own idea.

Earlier that day, she had approached Snape in his office with concerns about her grade. On their last essay, she had received only 5 marks out of ten. Snape had unfairly taken points off, claiming her penmanship was inadequate. Hermione, outraged at the injustice of the grade, had demanded that he either fix the grade or allow her to do extra work to make up for it. Snape had sneered at her proposal, but finally agreed to let her come in later that evening to complete an extra credit assignment he had planned for her. Hermione figured he had only acquiesced so that he could come up with something awful to make her do. She was dreading the assignment he had planned, but was determined to receive the top marks for her class.

So here she was, willingly walking straight to her doom. Or rather, an extra long session of Snape's usual snide comments, condescending attitude, and general unfriendly demeanor. Head held high, Hermione finally pushed open the door and strode into the dank classroom.

"You're late, Miss Granger." Snape sat behind his desk writing with a large eagle feather quill. He didn't even bother to look up when Hermione entered.

"With all due respect, Professor," Hermione responded, her firm, unwavering voice masking her nervousness, "I have arrived precisely on time." Snape looked up from his writing and raised an eyebrow.

"Be warned, Miss Granger," Snape said in a low voice. "I will not tolerate any cheek from you tonight. I do not want to have to start taking house points."

"Sorry sir," Hermione said quickly. Unsure what the potions master wanted from her, she remained standing uncomfortably in front of Snape's desk, waiting for an order. Snape took his time finishing the note he was writing, carefully replaced his quill in its stand, and stood up. He pulled out his wand and flicked it towards a chalkboard at the front of the classroom. Words began to appear as if written by an invisible hand. Hermione could tell immediately that they were instructions for brewing a potion.

"Your task this evening is to concoct a Sensory Amplification Tonic. If you can brew this advanced level potion satisfactorily, I will consider awarding you extra credit points for your efforts. I expect a perfect potion from you in less than 1 hour. Your time begins now." Snape flicked his wand once more, conjuring up a large silver hourglass filled with emerald green sand. This he placed on the edge of his desk before returning to his seat and taking up his quill once more.

Hermione hurried to set up her cauldron and gather her ingredients. She could tell from the instructions on the chalkboard that this potion was going to be a tricky one to brew. Many of the ingredients had to be added at very precise times and with very specific methods. _Oh well, _she thought as she rolled up her sleeves. _Best get to work._

Hermione set about chopping, peeling, and slicing the potion ingredients and adding them carefully to her cauldron. Soon, she had worked up a sweat from both the heat of the fire under her cauldron and the intensity of her concentration. She was pleased when each addition to the potion enacted the proper changes to the viscosity or the color of the liquid in the cauldron. So far, everything seemed to be going to plan.

Time passed quickly as Hermione expertly concocted the potion. She was completely focused on her work, determined for the tonic to be perfect. She was so intensely focused, however, that she didn't notice that Snape had left his desk and was peering over her shoulder to monitor her progress. She was carefully poised, preparing to add the last few drops of beetle blood to the mixture, when Snape finally spoke.

"Time is running out, Miss Granger," he warned. Hermione jumped violently, dropping the entire bottle into the cauldron. To her horror, the accident caused a splash that sent droplets of tonic all over her hands and arms.

Hermione looked, panic-stricken, down at her hands where the potion had touched her. The purple liquid evaporated quickly from her skin, leaving no residue. For a moment, Hermione thought she had escaped any ill effects and was about to breathe a sigh of relief when she began to feel a warm tingling sensation move down her arms. Her pulse raced as the warmth traveled up her arms and began to spread over her body. She gasped as the tingling heat seemed to settle itself between her legs, causing a throbbing need to erupt in her core.

All of a sudden, all of her nerve endings were on fire. Her nipples were suddenly painfully hard and standing at attention, visible through her shirt. Her breathing grew ragged and her eyes darkened with lust. Her pussy ached with the sudden need to be filled. She turned her fiery gaze to Snape, who stood stock still and looked rather astonished.

Hermione licked her lips and began running her hands down her oversensitized body. She was completely overcome with lust. Snape looked on, flabbergasted, as his young student hurriedly ripped open her shirt, exposing a lacy black bra and a fantastic pair of tits.

"Please Professor," Hermione moaned. "I'm so horny! Please touch me!" She cupped her sizeable breasts in her delicate hands and began caressing the erect nipples through her bra, throwing her head back and gasping at the sensation. When her professor made no motion to fulfill her request, she lunged forward to grab Snape's wrists and place his hands on her tits.

Snape was instantly hard. It had been years since he had been with woman, and never one as young or delicious as this one. Lust clouded his brain, instantly throwing all restraint out the window. Kneading Hermione's breasts roughly, he leaned in to capture the young witch's lips with his own. Hermione returned the kiss passionately, opening her mouth to his invading tongue as she reached her hands up to entangle them in his silky hair.

By the time the couple came up for air, Hermione's shirt had been removed completely and her bra was following quickly behind. Her C-cup breasts popped free, tiny pink nipples standing at attention. Snape groaned at the site of the two perfect orbs, then lost no time before he attacked them with his mouth. He was by no means gentle, but each time he took her nipple between his teeth, Hermione cried out with ecstasy. The potion had awakened what seemed like every nerve in her body, so each touch was magnified ten-fold. Her core throbbed with need and she knew her knickers would be completely soaked with her arousal.

"Oh, gods, Professor!" she yelled. "I need you so bad!"

"All in good time, my little Gryffindor," Snape purred, finally removing himself from her glorious tits. Forcefully, he lifted her by the waist before depositing her on the nearest desk. He pulled off each of her Mary Jane shoes before reaching under her plaid uniform skirt, he grabbed the sides of her knickers and pulled them down her legs. Hermione was panting with desire as she felt Snape's hands caress her skin while he removed the lacy undergarment. Finally, she was left sitting in nothing but her skirt and her knee-high socks.

"Please," she moaned. "Please, I need you." Snape smirked at the blatant lust etched on her face and dripping from her voice. He knelt in front of her and placed a hand on each of her knees, parting her legs. Snape's eyes darkened with lust as her dripping pussy was revealed.

"Just look how wet you are for me," Snape groaned. He reached out his tongue to taste her abundant juices and Hermione moaned and writhed in response. With the effect of the potion, the smallest touch sent shockwaves of desire straight to her core.

"So responsive," he murmured. He ran his tongue several times up the length of her slit, eliciting small whimpers of pleasure.

"Yes! Professor!" Hermione moaned. "Fuck! That feels amazing, don't stop!" Spurred on by Hermione's lustful cries, Snape began to lap at Hermione's pussy like it was the elixir of life. He drove his tongue as deep into her as it could reach, then withdrew and used the very tip to play with her clit. At this sensation, Hermione began to buck her hips against Snape's head, forcing him to place his hands on her thighs to keep her still.

In her oversensitized state, Snape's ministrations were too much for Hermione. Before she knew it, she was coming hard, wave after wave of pleasure emanating from her contracting pussy. Snape drank down all of her juices as they flowed liberally over his tongue.

The potion did not seem to have worn off in the slightest, because although she had just come, Hermione found herself desperately aroused once more. Her cunt still ached with the desire to be filled. The horny witch pulled Snape up to a standing position and placed a fiery kiss on his lips. She could taste herself on his tongue and moaned at the erotic sensation.

"I need your cock in me now!" she cried, pulling fruitlessly at his clothing. His cock painfully hard and throbbing with arousal, Snape quickly rid himself of his cloak and belt. He unbuttoned his massively tented trousers and pulled his member out of his boxer shorts. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight; Snape's cock was at least nine inches long and incredibly thick. She could feel herself get even wetter in anticipation.

"Please fuck me!" Hermione cried desperately, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I need your cock so bad!" Snape was happy to oblige. He lined his huge cock up with her entrance and thrust forward. Hermione screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but Snape gave her no time to adjust to his size. He rammed his cock again and again into her tight cunt, stretching it to its limits.

"Fuck!" Hermione moaned breathlessly. "God yes! That's it, fuck me harder! Oh yes! Ohhhhh!" The potions master pounded harder and faster into her pussy until the slap of flesh on flesh reverberated around the classroom. Each thrust sent waves of pleasure across Hermione's body until she was panting with need. She could feel the pressure building steadily in her core, threatening to overflow at any minute.

"Ohhhh, Yes! Gods, Professor, your cock feels so good! I'm so close!" With a scream, she came again, her pussy contracting around Snape's massive dick. But Snape wasn't done yet. He pulled out of Hermione's cunt, only to turn her over so that she was leaning forward over the desk and plunge into her from behind.

This new position allowed Snape's cock to reach deeper into Hermione's pussy, stroking her g-spot with each thrust. Hermione cried out again and again as her professor fucked her harder than ever. Completely beyond words, she moaned wantonly, sweat pouring down her skin. It wasn't long before Snape's thrusts became increasingly erratic.

"I'm coming!" he groaned. "Fuck!" With one last thrust, he came, spilling his seed deep in his student's womb. Hermione came for a third time immediately after, crying out in ecstasy.

The two collapsed forward for a long few moments, catching their breath. The potion's effect seemed to be gone, leaving Hermione completely sated and exhausted. Eventually, Snape stood up, cast a quick cleaning charm, and began getting dressed. Hermione followed suit, her face flushed with embarrassment at her own behavior.

Buttoning her shirt, Hermione nervously approached her professor, who had resumed his seat behind his desk.

"Professor, I…" she started. Snape held up a hand to silence her.

"It would be best if word of this little…incident never leaves this room," Snape said. Hermione nodded. "You may leave."

"But what about -"

"I think it's safe to say you have earned your extra credit, Miss Granger," Snape interrupted, the hint of a smile appearing at the corners of his mouth. Hermione smiled back sheepishly. She gathered her things and started towards the classroom door.

"Oh, Miss Granger, one more thing," Snape called after her. Hermione turned around. "If you are that worried about your grade, perhaps we can arrange a few…tutoring sessions?" Hermione grinned mischievously.

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, please review! It just takes a second, and it always makes my day :)**

**And thank you again LemonyWickedAwesome! I'm so glad you enjoy my writing :)**


End file.
